The invention relates to a removable anchoring device designed to be fixed in an aperture or a bore hole, and able to be easily disassembled and recovered, said device comprising:                a fixed first part with an expansion head,        a second movable control part having wedging means collaborating with the end head to perform blocking or releasing inside the bore hole, and a gripping knob connected to the wedging means by an operating rod system or cables,        and a spring biasing the wedging means in the blocking direction.        